You don't know what you got until it's gone
by Hannio
Summary: AU - VB plus others. Trunks went missing when he was 6 and all traces of him were lost, Bulma and Veggie rebuilt there lives but what happens when their son suddenly reappears 10 years later? You'll have to see Please Review - CHAPTER TWO IS UP
1. He never got to me

You don't know what you got until it's gone

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter One_**

**_He never Reached me_**

**__**

DISCLAIMER: No, not mine 

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_I have no idea where this idea came from, it literally just came to me and I had to write it down before I went flipping mad. It's a short first chapter but the rest will be longer._

_            Hope you all enjoy it!_

**_SUMMERY: _**_Trunks goes missing and nobody can find him, Veggie and Bulma slowly rebuild their lives but what happens when Ten years later Trunks suddenly turns up again. Where has he been and what the hell is gonna happen now he's back?_

**__**

**__**

            Bulma Briefs smiled at her 6-year-old son and ruffled his hair affectionately, there was no question in her mind that this little lavender hair demon was the sunshine of her life, the one thing that was forever constant in her life and the one person she knew loved her unconditionally.

            "Mama look what I drew" he suddenly said as he lifted up a piece of white paper and grinned at her, the grin made all the more cuter by the missing front tooth that made his expression all the more cheeky. She unfolded it and sat herself down on the kitchen seat she had been standing near when her son had burst in with his usual never ending energy and started spilling out information about his day at school and how cool his friends were and little things like that, she had smiled at him, his energy and smile as contagious as ever.

            "This is great Trunks" she now said, smiling at him "Shall we stick it on the fridge with your other pictures?" she asked, Trunks nodded his grin growing wider if that was possible

            "Yeah the teach said it was real good" she stood up and went over to the large fridge that she knew without a shadow of a doubt was stocked to the brim with food, with a full blooded Saiyan Prince and a half Saiyan Prince it needed to be, Bulma had learnt long ago how important a stocked fridge was. She didn't want to have to listen to her husbands Vegeta's hour-long rant over how he was a Prince and should be treated as one and this included given food. At that time Bulma had been sorely tempted to give him the one finger salute and let out a few curses she had learnt but Trunks had been 4 at the time and his eyes still reflected the innocence of the age and she hadn't wanted to damage his innocence until it could be helped.

            "It is" there were three stick figures one had purple hair and was holding a skateboard, The one on the left of him had short blue hair and was holding what Bulma suspected was the dragon radar since it was round, the other had black hair in a flame and was holding a ki blast in his hand. Above it written in messy handwriting that was still not joined up was the words My Family. She turned round at him "Trunks sweetie do you want to go and find your father?" she questioned, Trunks looked thoughtful for a second then nodded

            "Yeah" he replied enthusiastically 

            "Well he's outside training, do you think you can find him?" Trunks nodded

            "Can" she smiled

            "Good that's what I like to hear, have fun with him and I'll see you at dinner ok?" he nodded and left through the back door which was wide open to allow the fresh summer breeze to penetrate the hot stuffy kitchen where she was cooking. She was lucky that even after the birth of Trunks she was able to keep her figure allowing her to pull off a simple cool outfit like what she was wearing, a blue bikini top with cut off white shorts, Bulma looked good and this made her feel good. 

            She smiled, life certainly was good at the moment there was nothing that she couldn't do and nothing she would change even if she could collect all the seven Dragonballs together.

            She soon finished the chore of cooking and instead went to read her new beauty magazine in the living room, she was slightly surprised that in the hour she had been by herself that Trunks hadn't come to see her at all, till he began training properly she knew that he would remain the way he was, when he began to train, he would lose it. She shook her head she was worrying unnecessarily Trunks would come in with Vegeta and try and copy him by demanding his dinner, Bulma soon stopped this when she refused to give them their dinner until they said Please, yes both her babies were learning quickly the power that good manners had on people. The kitchen door opened and footsteps indicated someone coming near, the door opened and Vegeta walked in, she smiled at him and looked behind him, her smile melting as a frown came to her face, Vegeta noticed it

            "What wrong now?" he demanded "It's not muddy I haven't brought footprints in" any other occasion she would of smiled at that but now she shook her head, a bad feeling beginning to blossom in her stomach

            "No it's not that" she said waving her hand in front of her and dismissing his claim "I was just wondering where Trunks is, did he go toilet or something when you came in?" Vegeta stopped and frowned

            "What are you talking about?" he asked, Bulma face became slightly pale

            "You know" she replied, "Trunks came out to see you, to train with you" for an instant a worried expression crossed Vegeta's face before he was gone

            "You may of sent him out but I haven't seen him all day" the uneasy feeling exploded in Bulma with the one question burning in her mind "Where was her baby?"

_There you go a short first chapter but to be quite frank it's more of an intoduction to the fic, the next chapter will begin to really reflect the plot of it. Anyway please review but no flames ok._


	2. Come out, come out wherever you are Trun...

You don't know what you got until it's gone

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Come out, come out wherever you are Trunks_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_No not mine_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here we go chapter two, it's quite a long chapter so I'm proud of myself. The first three chapter are set in the present time, then from chapter four it will spring forward ten years so that's how its gonna run. It's split into different parts as in one part of this chappie will be Bulma, then it will switch to Veggie and then back to Bulma but it's kinda flows together. Anyway please enjoy it people_

**__**

            Bulma felt as if her world had suddenly exploded around her, she groaned out loud and her knees gave way and the carpeted floor suddenly rushed to meet her, she never met the ground, and she knew before hand that she would never meet the ground. Vegeta had caught her holding her in powerful arms that were none the less gentle, his voice was rougher than usual but Bulma could detect the worry behind it, it tinged his words

            "Bulma now isn't the time for that" she blinked rapidly, he was right the only important thing was finding Trunks, he was probably around hiding in the bushes or something and when she found him she would give him the scolding of his of life before enveloping him into the biggest hug of his life. She made a push against Vegeta's chest and spoke

            "Put me down" she muttered and he complied, she turned to him a spark of determination in her eyes "Trunks is so dead when I find him" she said angrily relying on that to conquer her fear, though she couldn't understand it, she had a heavy feeling in her heart as if something terrible had happened to her baby. "Vegeta track his ki will you, I don't have time to look for him" Vegeta shrugged but complied, she knew he did because his eyes went slightly glazed, like people's eyes do when they concentrate on one thing and lock the rest of the world out. Bulma waited patiently but with each passing second, the feeling of dread grew leaving her feeling quite weak and faint. Was this how Chichi felt? She wondered vaguely to herself. She forced herself to speak as she saw some sweat run down her husbands face, he was frowning as even she had never seen him frown before "Vegeta" she whispered "Where is my son?" Vegeta looked at her allowing his usual mask of indifference to fall

            "I can't sense him" he said in a matter of fact voice "There's no way he could suppress it fully not at the age of 6 with only little training" Bulma almost laughed, little training? Vegeta had the boy in there 5 hours a day fighting and training, if that was considered little then what the hell was big?

            "Meaning?" she demanded, she sat down limply on the sofa, she was not going to disgrace herself again by fainting for the second time, Vegeta shrugged looking into the distance, his expression was closed, she stared at him blankly almost wishing she knew what he was thinking, was he worried as well?

            "I don't know" she swallowed deeply, then stood up 

            "God look at us, we should be looking for him, I'll look in the grounds you look in the city ok? He can't have gotten far"

            "Bulma" there was a tone to her voice that she couldn't recognise but to her it didn't sound positive so she chose to ignore it.

            "No obviously he's more clever than anyone knew of and he mastered that technique you muttered about that's it, he did inherited my brain after all so it would make sense" Vegeta shrugged, he severely doubted it but it was worth a try, anything to keep her quiet and happy

            "Fine" he went to the door and took off leaving Bulma to follow, slightly more sedately. He was going to get grounded so bad that he wouldn't know what hit him, she began calling to him

            "Trunks sweetie where are you? Come out, come out where ever you are" no answer or sound other than the buzzing of insect and the chirping of birds was heard, she bit her lip and tried again "Trunks Gohan Vegeta-Briefs get out here right now, I mean it Mr" again no answer met her, she frowned normally her angry voice would get an answer "Trunks sweetie I'm not mad at you but dinners nearly ready than we can go and see Goten would you like that?" she carried on walking round the garden and even enlisted people's help but no one could find a sign of the lavender haired boy, Bulma felt tears well in her eyes she hoped Vegeta was having a better time then she was.

Vegeta growled as he looked around him, he just couldn't understand it all, if it was as Bulma said that Trunks had come out of the kitchen door then how the hell could they of not met? How come through the bond he shared with his only child he couldn't suddenly feel that his ki wasn't there? He shook his head; there was something definitely not right. If someone had taken Trunks then it would have had to be someone who was aware on how the bond between Saiyan father and son worked and knew how to disable it and only a few people did. 

            He came to a stand still above the milling crowd and looked down allowing his superior eyesight to come into play, Vegeta knew that in the time limit Trunks had been gone this was the furthest he could reach on foot, the ki signal was gone and so flying was out of the question, for that there had to be life energy. Vegeta hands made themselves into fist as he thought about it. He never said it out loud but the Saiyan boy definitely had a place in his heart, even more deeply rooted than his mother had come, it was the two of them and the two of them only, which gave his life purpose. His pride was still there, it always would be but slowly his aspects were changing, that was probably why he was out looking for Trunks, before he wouldn't have cared if the boy were alive but things changed and he was aware of that.

            He turned in the air and heading in another direction, the air around him turning golden as did his hair, teal eyes stared out in concentration, either Trunks had been taken or his son had been killed, either way he was going to find out and there was only one person who could help him.

            Bulma was sitting down, her face had long been drained of colour and her eyes were heavy and full of tears. Beside her were her parents trying to give her comfort, but it was impossible to have comfort given by two people who were crying themselves but trying hard to appear as if they weren't

            "Bulma sweetie" her Dad mumbled at her, "I'm sure young Trunks is going to be fine, don't forget he has his father's strength and your brain power, he'll be fine"

            "He's 6 Daddy" she said interlocking her hands together "6 he should be out playing and having fun not being in this situation, he should be here"

            "Well Vegeta is looking for him and he'll find his son I'm sure" her mother said as brightly as she could then ruined it by dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. Bulma placed her head in her hands

            "This is all my fault" she said quietly "I sent him out to Vegeta, if I had only kept him in, perhaps even a few minutes longer than…"

            "Don't blame yourself" her father snapped, surprising Bulma into looking up at him, momentarily brought out of her self pity, he glared at her "We don't know what happened to Trunks" he went onto explain "He could be hiding, this is a huge house, who knows how many rooms in contains, the garden has many hidey holes anything" her mother nodded

            "He's right dear," she said in agreement "Perhaps he's even at Goten's "

            "Exactly" her Dad went on "We don't know now lets not assume the worse until Vegeta gets back, probably with him, there is no point in fearing the worse until then" Bulma nodded what they said made sense, she was being over dramatic, Vegeta would walk in with a sorry looking Trunks and then they'll laugh over how worried they were

            "Thanks Mum, Thanks Dad" she muttered scrubbing her eyes with her hand, they nodded

            "No problem dear, all we can do is wait" Bulma nodded

            "Right wait for Vegeta"

            Vegeta landing on the soft springy grass outside the small house and looked at it, there seemed to be no sign of movement from it but Vegeta knew better, as much as he hated it, he needed help and he needed Kakkarot's help, he lost his patience's a few second later

            "Kakkarot get out here" he yelled, sure enough the door opened and the curious looking face of Goku looked out, by his knee was his son Goten looking exactly the same with exactly the same look on his face

            "Vegeta" Goku said, opening the door fully "What a surprise, did you come here to spar with me" Vegeta almost smirked at the suddenly expression in Kakkarot's face, it was clear he wanted a fight but as much as Vegeta wanted it there was something more important at hand.

            "No" the smile from Goku's face dropped and he looked at him seriously for the first time, he rose his eyebrow and spoke quietly

            "What's wrong?" he demanded. Vegeta dropped his eyes to Goten who got the message

            "All right Mr Trunks's Dad Sir, I'm going" he turned and walked into the house leaving the two full blooded Saiyans alone with each other

            "What is it?" Goku asked again as the silence went on, Vegeta took a few long breaths; he couldn't believe he had to do this

            "I need your help," he muttered lowly and quickly, a quick frown came across Goku's face

            "What was that?" he asked, Vegeta closed his eyes and clenched his fist as he spoke loudly and clearly

            "I need your help Kakkarot" Goku nodded

            "Anything, what do you need?" Vegeta looked at the other straight in the eye

            "Can you sense Trunks" Goku's frown darkened

            "Trunks, shouldn't you be able…" Vegeta cut him off midsentence

            "Just tell me Kakkarot can you sense him?" Goku shrugged and closed his eyes searching through the crowd to pick the ki of Vegeta's son; he frowned and opened them in confusion

            "No Vegeta, I can't get a trace of him" Vegeta's face closed for a minute as he turned inwards. Goku bit his lip looking at the proud Prince "What does this mean?" Vegeta seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and glare at the other man, though the worry was beginning to become more evident in his black eyes

            "It means Kakkarot he's either been taken by someone skilled or else he's dead" Goku nodded his head

            "I see" Vegeta sighed

            "Let's go, I need your help" Goku nodded

            "You have it my friend, let's get to Capsule corps the easy way for once" he said walking to the smaller man and touching his arm, Vegeta growled but it was lost in the wind as they disappeared.

            Bulma was pacing the floor looking at nothing in particular, this was a nightmare she had concluded a long time ago, there was no sign of Trunks and now no sign of Vegeta, she was worried sick, it just wasn't like Trunks not to be back especially since the young Saiyan would be starving by now, even when he was playing a prank he never missed dinner, she knew when he didn't turn up that something was seriously wrong. She turned and bit back a scream at the sudden appearance of Vegeta accompanied by Goku. She looked at them both

            "Where is he?" both looked at her and Vegeta shrugged

            "I couldn't find him and nor could Kakkarot", Bulma took a minute to allow that piece of information to settle in her brain than she spoke surprisingly calm

            "I see, I'm sure you tried your best, so now that we've stopped looking for him what do you think happened?" she went on in the same dreamy tone "Is he dead? Blown to bits? Captured? What?" Vegeta took a few steps over to her and shook her roughly

            "Bulma this is no time for hysterics" he gave a final shake that brought her to her senses just as Goku spoke

            "Vegeta's right Bulma" he said stepping forward a single step "We don't know what happened to Trunks but we'll get him back I swear" Bulma looked up

            "And how the hell are you gonna do that? We need to find him first" Goku smiled at her

            "Why the Dragonballs of course"

There you go, hope you enjoyed it, do any of you think Veggy is OOC or have I got him right? Please Review and let me know what you think but no flames ok, I have no interest in things which try and put fellow Authors down, I think it's spiteful and mean, you should encourage them not rip them to shreds after all. Apologies about grammar or spelling but it's late and quite frankly I'm tired. Hope you enjoyed Hannio xxx


End file.
